


My next Life as a Prince: I was a Tyrant in my Past Life?!

by DuchessAnime



Category: Evillious Chronicles, 王室教師ハイネ | Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine | The Royal Tutor (Anime), 王室教師ハイネ | Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine | The Royal Tutor (Manga)
Genre: BakaLeo, BakaRili, Gen, Hamefura-esque reincarnation, Inspired by Hamefura, Just reincarnation, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessAnime/pseuds/DuchessAnime
Summary: When 7 years old Leonhard bumps his head one day, he regains the memories of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, he tries his hardest to avoid being executed by the people, while aspiring to become Granzreich's future king.----"If we can be reborn...It'd be nice if we were twins again."Cross-posted on Wattpad under the same name
Relationships: Bruno von Granzreich & Kai von Granzreich & Leonhard von Granzreich & Licht von Granzreich, Leonhard von Granzreich & Heine Wittgenstein, Leonhard von Granzreich & Viktor von Granzreich, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche & Allen Avadonia, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche & Leonhard von Granzreich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. If we could be reborn

Leonhard von Granzreich, the fourth prince of Granzreich, 15 years of age.

Called by the kingdom, The White Lily of Granzreich.

  
  


Riliane Lucifen d’Autriche, the first princess of Lucifenia. And their queen at fourteen.

Called by her kingdom, The Daughter of Evil.

_______________

“Dearest brother!” I called happily as I leaped into the arms of my dearest brother.

I must have leaped a little too strong as we fell down on the grass. No matter, brother is smiling and laughing anyway.

“Leonie! Brunie!” Licht called as he ran over to us. “Come on! Father has returned from his trip!”

“Really?!” I asked, feeling giddy.

“Yup! Let’s go greet him!” He replied, already starting to run back to the palace.

I stood up and also ran, dragging my brother along with his hand.

It was all fun and laughs…

But then I tripped on a rock.

Suddenly the world tipped and the next thing I knew, I was facing the grass I was running on.

“Leo!” Dearest brother called worryingly.

“Leonie!” Licht also shouted running back.

Ah, my vision is red... What is this?

My head hurts… The world’s spinning… I’m getting sleepy…

“Leonhard!” A voice called before I felt my eyes close.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Addition!

_-_ _All hail Queen Riliane!_ _-_ _Queen? That's a kid!_

- _Now, bow to me!_ _\- S_ _he seems really cocky..._

- _Oh_ _, is it tea time already?_ _-_ _Teatime? Maybe there's Sachertorte! Torte~_

- _Allen!_ _-_ _She seems sad... I wonder what happened?_

- _Co_ _me on, Riliane... Just one wish..._ _-_ _It's that Allen guy..._

_"Okay! Okay!_ _-_ _I'll finally be able to see who is she..._

But then...

"Is that me!?" I shout as I look at my reflection in the water.

_"-nhard!"_

_"-Leonhard!"_

_"Prince Leonhard!"_

"Leo!" Bruno shouted as he looked at Leonhard whose head had blood cascading from the forehead and was passed out.

"Gah!" I shout as I jolt awake, quickly standing up. I hear shouts and calls of my name, but I tune them out in favor of the memories rushing inside my head.

_Dang, I was a tyrant queen in my past life, huh..._

My head spins again, probably from the memories.

Next thing I knew, my world turned black again.

\-----

My head was a bit hazy as I sat up on my bed. Looking around, Father and brothers were surrounding my bed, looking at me in relief.

"Leonie!" Licht broke the silence, leaping to glomp me in relief.

Father hugged me next, streams of tears gushing in his eyes. He must've cried earlier, since his eyes were red and puffy.

Brother Eins, Kai, and Bruno joined next, smiling in relief.

"How long was I out?" I ask after they detached from me, albeit reluctantly.

"Three days, Leonhard." Eins spoke up.

I gasp, instantly sitting down and bowing in apology. "I apologize for the trouble!"

"Eh?" They ask, stunned.

"W-What's the matter?" I ask nervously, _I must've made a mistake!_

"Uh- No! Nothing's wrong!" Father stumbles over his words. "Just, surprised you knew the word..." He trails off sheepishly.

_Drat! I forgot Leonhard did not know a lot of vocabulary! He's only seven!_

"I-I'm really sorry... for the trouble I caused.." I try again, fumbling over my words.

"Leonhard...why are you apologizing?" Father asked in worry.

"Huh?" _What? I disturbed their schedule..? I should be apologizing!_

"Um...because I disrupted everyone's schedules..?" I answer hesitantly.

Eins laughed at that.

"Brother!" Bruno chides.

"Leonhard," Father speaks. "It's fine. You got hurt, we needed to be by your side."

"But...don't you have other things to do?" _He must have a lot of paperwork! Oh no!_

"I can always do it later!" He waved it off.

"I should help you!" I spring up and began to stare at Father with determination.

"Huh?" They stare at me in confusion.

"Leonhard, why the sudden interest?" Bruno asks me.

"Yeah!" Licht chimes in. "You don't even know how to add!"

"What are you saying?" _How dare he! I know the basics very well! I can even do Algebra!_

"Ok, Leonhard," Eins smirks. "1+1?"

"Hmph!" _Easy!_ "Two!"

"-!" Their eyes widen.

"Hm?" _What? I answered it correctly, didn't I?_

"When did you learn how to add..?" Bruno asks in confusion.

_AHH! Leonhard kicks out the tutors! So he doesn't even know how the basics!_

"Uhh..Self-taught...?" I resort to my only excuse.

My family stares at each other in confusion, before they shrugged, letting the matter drop.

"So...um..Can I help, Father?" I ask.

Father blinks twice before throwing his head back and laughing.

_I get worried, I must've mocked him! He probably doesn't want me to be a heir anymore!_

I grow uneasy, waiting for Father to give his verdict.

"Okay, you can help if it bothers you that much." Father smiles kindly.

"H-huh? Really?" _Oh, that's a relief. I thought I insulted him!_ "Thank you, Father!"

"So, when do you want to start?" Father asked me again.

"Today! We can start now!" I nod determinedly. _A monarch must never rest, as Papa said!_

"But Leonhard, you need to rest!" Father and brothers protest.

"Eh? I'm completely fine!"

"You were bleeding from the forehead, Leo! At least wait for the doctor to give you the affirmation to go!" Father tells me almost desperately.

"...Okay." I concede. _Hopefully, I'll be able to help Father tomorrow!_

"Thank you, Leonhard. We'll let you rest now. Come on boys." Father tells me before ushering my brothers out of the room.

After the door closes, I lay back down on the bed.

"I was a tyrant queen. My brother was my servant. I did many wrongs. My brother sacrificed himself for me at the guillotine." I mumble to myself.

"And, I committed suicide on my 15th birthday by drowning myself in the sea after I saw my brother's spirit inviting me." I blink, pushing back tears.

_I remember. A month after Allen died, I drowned myself after making a wish in the bottle._

_I was not sure of what happened._

_One moment I threw the glass bottle at the sea, the next I was submerging myself in the water._

_I didn't even have the energy to rise up._

_I was so tired._

_I was only doing what Duke Calsburg was advising me._

_Marlon, the prince I was betrothed to when I was nine._

_They had told me that all will be well when I married the guy._

_But, the next thing I knew, he had cut ties with me and married a random girl._

_My safety net. My guide. My king._

_Of course I was mad._

_They had assured me that he would guide me throughout my ruling._

_I trusted them. I trusted him._

_They betrayed me._

_Allen didn't._

_He comforted me, asked me what I wanted, obeyed me unconditionally._

_And I took it for granted._

_I was so focused on my suffering,_

**_I didn't even think that he was suffering too._ **

_I realized it only at the end, when he smiled at me._

_I don't want history to repeat._

**_I'll be king._ **


	3. Helping Father, getting answers!

It was a good thing my injury wasn't that severe. I was able to be given the clear after a day of rest, as I hoped!

Now, I'm going to help Father with his paperwork!

Humming as I skipped to Father's office, I can't help but feel giddy! You see, I'm a fan of the smell of paper, the scent has accompanied me in the majority of my life, from my studies to my short rule as Queen.

Leonhard had hated studies and rarely read books, so I missed the scent!

 _But,_ I though as I stopped skipping. _Won't they suspect me? I'm so different from their Leonhard, I'm also a cruel tyrant that oppressed her people..._

I made up my mind. I'm going to change the bare minimum so they won't be suspicious, but there are certain things I must change. Like Leo's hatred of teachers.

Don't get me wrong, the treatment Leo endured in the hands of that tutor is unforgivable, but he can't keep believing that every teacher will be that way!

_Miss Lukaila was kind, at least._

Immersed in my thoughts, I had failed to notice that I already passed Father's office.

"Huh, Leonhard?" To my surprise, Brother Bruno had called me.

"Yes, brother?" I replied.

"Weren't you supposed to be at Father's office? You even asked to help him." Bruno tilted his head.

"Huh? I'm on my way to his office."

Brother Bruno blinked, before he began to stiffle giggles.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Bruno laughed even more.

"Hey! Tell me..."

Bruno then lifted a finger to point at the direction I came from. "You already passed Father's office..." He told me, before laughing again.

_How ignorant of me!_

I vaguely felt my face heat up before I turned around and dashed to Father's office.

"Sorry for the trouble, Bruno-nii!"

"It's fine!" I heard him reply, still struggling to stop his laughter.

_Geez!_

I stopped right at front of father's office, panting at the run.

It took me a good while before I was able to compose myself to be presentable.

I knocked at the door as politely as I could. Meaning it was hearable but silent enough as to not disturb possible guests that Father might be talking to.

"Who is it?" His steward asked.

"It's me, L-Leonhard. Father allowed me to help with paperwork."

"Send him in." I vaguely heard Father's voice from the other side of the door.

"S-Sorry for the intrusion..." I squeaked, vaguely feeling my face heat up again.

"It's fine, Leo. After all, I did allow you to help me after you insisted." Father waved the matter off, smiling softly.

"So? What would my dear son want to help papa with?" He gushed.

I forgot he was this clingy.

"U-Um...anything you need help with, I guess?" I don't know the contents of his paperwork anyway. Our kingdoms are vastly different, from what I observed in this life.

"Well, maybe you can help me with the problems of the stores in Wienner, it's simple enough."

"Are you sure?"

Father nods, still smiling a goofy smile.

"O-Okay..."

Let's see here. There's a store selling fruits, but their produce is not selling well, so the fruits end up going to waste. But they say that their produce was taken from the farms of Linsmith, the village with the best soil in Granzreich.

"Um, F-Father?" I ask, receiving a hum in reply.

"This store selling fruit, they should try selling their goods in the local market. They should also try lowering the price a bit, since they overprice their goods."

Father raises a brow, asking for the letter. I hand it over to him for him to read.

He then hums in thought and turns to me. "Well done, Leo! This is an excellent idea. I'll be sure to recommend it to the sender."

"Really?" I feel my face heat up again, dang it!

"Yup!" Father replies. "Can you try reading the other letters as well?"

It's been a while since I was this excited, reminds me of the times Allen and I chat in my office sipping tea while he advises me.

"Leo?" Father tilts his head. "Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" My eyes widen as I lay my hand on my cheek. It was damp.

"D-Did I do something to upset you?" He fusses, tears also springing to his eyes.

"Ah, no it was not your fault, Father. To be honest, I don't know the cause either." _I do_.

"Is that so?" Father sighs in relief. "Well, if these letters bore you, you're free to go back outside, you know? Your brothers must be playing out in the sun, I would hate to keep you cooped up in here just because you feel guilty about your fall. It was merely an accident, remember that."

I nod. "It's fine. Reading the thoughts of our citizens are good enough for me."

Father laughs. "Wow, since when did you become so mature, Leo? I'm surprised."

I huff. "What are you talking about, Father? I was already mature."

A few hours later, three hours before the sun sets, Father had already ushered me out, despite my protests. he had insisted I go out and play with my siblings.

Well, I decide to head to the library. I feel like reading, anyway.

Surprisingly, I encounter Bruno inside, immersed with a book.

Upon hearing the door open, he lifts his head in surprise but when he saw me, he relaxed a bit, a puzzled smile in his face. "Leo, are you done with helping Father?"

I pout at that. "He ushered me out himself."

He then snorts and starts laughing again.

"Wha-! Bruno-nii!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that, Father also ushers me out at this time whenever I help him."

"You also help Father?"

"Yes. Reading the thoughts of the citizens is very fun for me." He adjusts the glasses perched atop his nose sheepishly. "How about you? What made you want to help father? You're not the type to like to do work, considering you hate studying." He smiles jokingly.

"Well, the reason is same as yours and I just wanted to help father after he abandoned his work to visit me." I say, turning to the bookshelves to search for a book.

Somehow, my instincts led me to the seventh shelf, the section for the family records.

Well, might as well take the latest.

After a few minutes of looking, I finally found the records for the latest family records.

Turns out it was nearest to the entrance of the section. I even went to the very end because I thought that the back housed the latest.

"What are you researching?" Bruno asked as I went back to the table and took the seat across him.

"Family records. Just wanted to." I answer nonchalantly.

Wait.

I feel like I've heard our names before.

Leonhard.

Bruno.

Licht.

Kai.

Viktor.

Eins.

Only names missing are Heine and Ernst and we'll have the complete cast of one of my favorite novels, Royal Tutor.

Wasn't their last name also von Granzreich?

I'm getting a sinking feeling right now.

Slamming the book open, I skim through the names of Leo's ancestors to their generation.

_Maria von Granzreich_

_Viktor von Granzreich_

_Titania von Granzreich_

_Eins von Granzreich_

_Kai von Granzreich_

_Bruno von Granzreich_

_Leonhard von Granzreich_

_Licht von Granzreich_

Good grief. The names are the same.

It's not a coincidence since even the appearance is the same.

_I was reincarnated into Royal Tutor._

I calmly close the book in my hands and stand up, the rattling of the chair disturbing the peaceful quiet of the library.

Well, my emotions were anything but quiet.

"Leo?" Bruno raises an eyebrow. "Leaving already? It's barely been five minutes." He then pauses, realizing something. "Well, knowing you, you won't be able to last here without feeling bored anyway. I'll ask one of the maids to bring Sachertorte to your room."

"Okay.." I mumble, feeling numb.

I vaguely felt myself opening the door and exiting the library, heading back to my room on autopilot.

But as soon as I shut the door. The numb feeling vanished.

Replaced by an overwhelming urge to scream.

And scream I did.

  
  
  
  



	4. A Fencing Lesson

The following days after I found out that I have been reincarnated as one of the lead protagonists of the book that was meant to educate young nobles, I focused on observing the palace, preparing myself for the day the story will start.

Namely, the arrival of the small Royal Tutor, Heine Wittgenstein.

But first, my schedule tells me that it is time for fencing lessons.

"Prince Leonhard!" A maid calls out to me from outside my room.

"Coming!" I shout in reply, fixing my bangs and adjusting my uniform.

It was never mentioned in Royal Tutor, but apparently Leonhard was friends with the maids, said maids finding him endearing. It was never seen in the book though. I wonder what happened?

"-ince Leonhard? Are you listening?" I jolt in surprise when the maid, whose name is Alina, tapped my shoulder gently.

"Ah! I'm very sorry, can you repeat what you said?" I sheepishly smiled.

Alina sighed in fond exasperation. "I was just tellling his highness that after breakfast, you are to attend Herr Ester's fencing lessons. Then you are expected to greet and attend to Duke Weytler's daughter, Lotte. Your father sincerely requests that you don't skip anything, especially the visit of Lady Lotte."

"Is she one of the candidates to be my betrothed?" I ask the maid, who was shocked at my question.

She sighs in sadness and hangs her head. "I was hoping to not inform you of that, my prince. But yes, if the two of you take to each other, then your father shall arrange the both of you to be engaged."

Well, that is no surprise. What was weird was the fact that at the books, Leonhard had said that he never had an arrangement. Most likely, there were plans, but the ladies that Leo met did not take to him and the plans were cancelled. I never even knew whether Leo was arranged with someone, since the series was still ongoing by the time I died. I wished I knew what was the Professor's past, he said that he tried to kill the king when he was young, and the volume ended there.

After we walked through various corridors, we finally arrived at the dining room. 

"I shall leave you here, your highness." Alina bowed. "I shall return thirty minutes later to lead you to the fencing hall."

"I understand, Alina. Thank you." I smile gratefully at the maid.

I nod at the guards, who turned the knobs and opened the door, finding Father, Grandmother, Kai and Bruno already inside and eating.

"Good morning everyone." I smile smoothly, skipping- mimicking Leo's behavior- to the table, pulling back the chair before any maid can, and plopping at the seat, finally letting one of the maids push my chair closer to the table, since my short legs have yet to reach the floor, dangling just above it.

"Good morning, Leo." Father smiles. "Energetic as always, I see."

"Yes, I did hear that aside from my fencing classes today, Lady Lotte is going to be visiting." I smile back, beginning to eat my breakfast.

"Ah, they already informed you of that?" Father tilts his head. "Also, I assumed that you would be less than enthused due to the news. If I may, what changed?"

Ah yes, Leonhard was less than trusting of others due to that blasted tutor. Well, I just need to channel my utmost court mask for this conversation.

I smiled brightly. "Well, I figured that I should start carrying my weight as a royal, instead of treating people badly. My past experiences may be a reason, but it is no excuse for my behavior."

Eins, who I forgot was still here in Weisburg as he was still not of age, unceremonously spat his coffee out in shock.

"Prince Eins!" Ernst, who was already Eins' steward at the time, went to his choking prince's aid.

"Are you okay, Brother Eins?" I turn to my eldest brother with faux sweetness, knowing that I am blatantly giving out clues that I am no longer the same Leonhard they knew.

"Just fine, thank you for asking, Leonhard." Eins replies back, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Knowing the chat ended there, I turn back to resume eating my breakfast, seperating the greens to try to stop the suspicions about my identity.

They must've noticed their second-youngest prince acting weirdly after he bumped his head. I must ease it by deceiving them into thinking that Leonhard willingy done some, and for those where I accidentally let my Queen persona out, I shall play with them with Leo's face.

Due to me being submerged in my thoughts, I haven't realized I finished my food, until I scooped food and nothing came to my lips.

Realizing this, I felt my face heat up. Even worse, Licht saw me.

"Leonie? Are you still asleep? You ate air." He asked, with the behavior of a child. Meaning, he loudly asked this, resulting in the whole table hearing.

"B-Blast you, Licht!" I stammered. "I'll have you know I did it intentionally!"

"That's a weird reason, Leonie." Licht told me.

"Well, maybe he was spacing out, Licht. It's not uncommon." Bruno replied.

"It's still funny though." Licht laughed.

"T-That aside," Father attempts to stop our bickering. "Duke Weytler and Lady Lotte would be arriving at three in the noon. Prepare at least three activities for the both of you, Leonhard."

"You can count on me, Father!" I determinedly replied.

──────────❀◦❀◦❀──────────

As I ducked under Bruno's swing, I contemplated what would be the suitable activities for Lady Lotte and I.

Tea Party? Too normal.

Walk in the garden? Hm, I heard from the nobles in my kingdom that they liked seeing flowers. Walk in the Palace Garden, then.

I slammed my fencing sword to Bruno's, making a loud sound.

Bruno then raised his hand suddenly, making our swords rise, and catching me off guard.

As a finishing blow, he pointed his fencing sword at my chest, signifying my loss.

"Are you okay, Leo? You would normally be able to evade the swing technique." Bruno aksed me, lending a hand so I can stand back up.

"I was just thinking of what activities Lady Lotte would like. I only got walking in the garden when she would be arriving in an hour!" I clutched my side bangs in distress.

"Maybe a tea party?" Bruno advised. "I heard that noble ladies like them."

"I thought of that, but I thought that it was too plain..."

"Why not make it extravagant? Leonhard style." Bruno asked.

"Huh? How could I make it extravagant my style and still please her? The only thing I'm good at are physical activities."

"Maybe have a tea party at out treehouse?" Bruno pointed out.

"Huh? That treehouse is ours, plus, it won't be able to be cleaned in time."

"Oh it will be." Bruno smiled. "Have faith in our servants."

Tea Party at our treehouse, then.

After Bruno and I asked our servants to make our treehouse presentable for a tea party, we resumed planning.

"Considering the length of their stay, the two activities should be enough, but we should still prepare a third." Bruno adjusted his glasses.

"What could Lady Lotte like?" I swung myself in thought.

"Perhaps, instead of us preparing a third, why don't you ask her what she would like?" Bruno suggested.

That's it!

"Thank you, brother Bruno! You're amazing!" I squealed, because that was the answer!

"G-Glad to be of help, Leo. Good luck." Bruno smiled.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to secure an engagement for the future of this kingdom!" I tell him.

"We don't expect you to procure an engagement so early, you know?" Father walks up to us, suddenly appearing from behind a bush.

"F-Father?!" We jump in shock.

"Ehehe, sorry about that." Father scratches the back of his neck.

"But, I meant what I said earlier, Leo. You don't need to please Lady Lotte, just play with her, and we'll see how it goes." Father continues.

"Mm. Thanks, Father, Bruno."


End file.
